Lettre à Luffy
by BichetteShow
Summary: Nami décide d'écrire une lettre à son capitaine pour lui expliquer tous ce qu'elle peut bien avoir sur le coeur... LuffyXNami. Tout petit OS sans prétention. J'avais envie d'écrire quelques choses de rapide à lire et sous forme de lettre...


Hello tout le monde ! Un tout petit OS pour dire que je sois pas inactif pendant les vacances !  
J'espère que cela vous plaira, et si j'ai d'assez bon retour, pourquoi pas en faire une suite (Ô Motivation, viens à moi !)  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (malgré que ce soit court !) 

* * *

Lettre à Luffy.

Nami venait d'arriver au point le plus haut du sommet (NDA: Pionnasse.) de leur nouvelle île. Elle ne savait que faire, alors la rouquine avait voulu être seule pour pouvoir écrire. Ecrire tout ce qu'elle ressentais depuis longtemps déjà.

Elle s'assit sur un rocher tout en observant la vue ui s'offrait à elle. D'ici, elle voyait tous les membres de son équipage s'amuser sur la plage. Enfin, s'amuser, c'était un grand mot. Zoro et Sanji se tapaient encore dessus -pour ne rien changer. Ussop, Chopper et Luffy faisait des châteaux de sable, détruit par une Robin de plus en plus maléfique. Brook jouait un air de violon. Seul Franky manquait à l'appel, certainement sur le Sunny, dans son atelier.  
La jeune femme sourit, et son regard se concentra pendant plusieurs minutes sur les plaintes a peine distinct de son capitaine envers Robin.

Elle sorti son petit carnet, là où elle notait toutes ses aventures au fil du temps. Récemment, une seule personne revenait encore et encore entre les lignes.  
Elle pris sa plume et son encrier, et se mis à écrire, sans vraiment réfléchir.

_Luffy,_  
_C'est plutôt compliquée pour moi d'exprimer clairement ce que je ressens. Alors je profite de ce pied à terre pour t'écrire. Il faut que je sois préparée et posey dans le canapey. Et puis... Visiblement, tu ne sais pas vraiment à quel point je peux éprouver des choses à ton égard. Tu es trop bête haha..._

_Je suis tombé amoureuse comme si l'ont attrapait une maladie. Sans le vouloir, contre mon grès et sans pouvoir m'en défendre. Je ne m'y attendais pas Luffy. Et je n'en voulais pas. Nous venions à peine de nous rencontrer. Un simple regard. Un coup de foudre._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment sont mes sentiments en ce moment. Ils sont forts par moment, il me font sourire et pleurer la nuit. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la joie, de la colère, de la tristesse. Ca me rends nerveuse, quelques fois, de te parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, parce j'adore ça finalement. Cette voix, ta voix... Je l'adore. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point._  
_J'ai l'impression de passé de bonnes journées, même si cette dernière ce résume a m'ennuyer sur mon transat et à vous frapper toi, Ussop et Chopper. Et crois moi, ce genre de choses, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivées._  
_Tu es dans mes pensées, tu sais. C'est angoissant. Moi qui prévois toujours tout, je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle là..._  
_Ca m'énerve lorsque je dois attendre une éternité avant de te parler. Lorsque tu vas te coucher par exemple. Je m'ennuie. Ca m'attriste. Bref, c'est nul. Je n'aime pas non plus lorsque nous devons nous séparer sur une île, comme aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression que tu m'abandonnes, mais c'est juste complètement stupide de penser ainsi._  
_J'ai un peu peur de devoir encore souffrir. Que tu repousse mes sentiments._  
_J'ai envie de goûter un peu au bonheur. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est. Et ca me rends triste et faible. Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne sais pas me battre, ni me défendre._  
_J'ai peur qu'un jour, les Mugiwaras n'existent plus. Que nous nous fassions tous tuer. Que je sois séparer de toi._  
_Je n'aime pas non plus lorsque tu es en colère contre moi. Lorsque tu as ton regarde sérieux. Ca ne présage jamais rien de bons. Ca me fait peur._  
_Ta présence me manques. C'est affolant. Si seulement tu pouvais me trouver. Me retrouver en haut de cette île. Je serais certainement la fille la plus heureuse._  
_Je me souviens encore les fois où tu as pu me prendre dans tes bras fort. Je me suis sentie heureuse, même si ça n'a jamais été pour une étreinte amical ou autre... Comme à chaque fois, tu t'occupais de moi. Comme à chaque fois, tu me sauvais..._  
_Comment ne pas t'aimer, crétin ?_

_Tous ces sentiments sont si difficile a déterminer et a qualifier. Mais, j'adore toutes ces sensations. Je me sens vivante._

_Merci beaucoup._  
_Alors ne l'oublie jamais. Je t'aime Luffy._

- NAMIIIIIII !

Cette dernière s'empressa de ranger ses affaires lorsqu'elle vu Luffy monter à toute vitesse vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il intrigué.  
- Luffy. Je vais te donner une lettre. Très importante pour moi. Il faudra la garder jusque ce soir.  
- Et après ?  
- Et après, tu pourras la lire et me rejoindre sur le pont pour que l'ont parle. C'est important.

Luffy l'a regarda intensément et essaye de lire en elle. Il compris que c'était très important. Il sourit puis lui dis:

- De toute façon, tout ce qui te concerne est important, haha !

Le visage de Nami s'empourpra de gêne. Elle lui tendis le papier, plié en quatre, et il le mis immédiatement sous son chapeau.  
Elle baissa la tête.

- _Baka..._

* * *

J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus tout de même !  
Un repas, un café, un commentaire ?


End file.
